Lost Eyes, Lost Soul
by Rath101
Summary: Jasper never met the Cullen's and is spending his days wallowing away as his victims emotions haunt him... But, what is it about this one humans eyes that intrigues this soulless mosnter? One-shot BxJ


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: **Jasper never met the Cullen's and is spending his days wallowing away as his victims emotions haunt him... But, what is it about this one humans eyes that intrigues this soulless mosnter?

**Jasper POV:**

It was 2004. Or maybe 2007. Or maybe more, maybe less. But, it really doesn't matter does it? Years blend together and nothing changes. Yes, of coarse, technology changes and improves as well as the manner of society but overall, nothing has really changed. People still have emotions, there are still wars and there are as many vampires now as there was before. So as I said, nothing has truly changed.

Forensic science has made being a vampire harder. The Volturi are frequently up everyone's asses, stressing the importance of finger printing. I mean, you think 'Sure, they got my finger print, big deal' but in fifty years your finger print is found again… and then another fifty years… It's far from surprising that humans would get suspicious. Overpopulation of the earth has made the life of a vampire slightly more easy. In a small town all is effected but in the big city hardly anyone cares. Then you have the ones that really weren't important to people.

The issue of overpopulation has dulled the agony of murdering humans for food. I try to think positive; Your saving the universe… one stinking human at a time.

But the ache has never disappeared.

Each night I hunt for my victim. Smiling at a young, naïve female who thinks she's lucky that the handsome stranger is interested in her. Only, she doesn't realise that's not the case until it's too late. I feel their terror when I suddenly pin them against a wall in an alleyway. Their fear captivating the monster with in me, beckoning me to taste their succulent blood. As much as I try to fight it, the temptation overrides and I find myself with a drained corpse. Then, as always, I destroy the evidence.

The temptation is too strong. The sweet call of my victims blood always taunts me, teasing me to the point where I simply just snap. Just thinking about piecing my teeth into thin, soft skin and drawing out the blood makes me lick my lips in anticipation.

The woman walking beside me continues to talk about absolute nonsense as we walk down the deserted road, heading into the direction where my prey never leaves. They become dinner. For me. For the brutal man. The monster…

I put my hand on her waist and discreetly guide her off the main road in deep into the alleyway, her mindless chatter keeping her from sensing the danger that is sure to come. The fog in the air pollutes the area and hides the exits of the alleyway.

A shiver runs up the woman's side and she freezes. Fear, panic and hyperventilation become her stronger emotions. She looks around as if seeking for an exit. As if, if she didn't need to ask, then it wasn't true. Seeing none, she asks where we are and where we're going. I can't prevent the smirk that slides onto my face.

I shrug and respond to her cryptically and her heart rate accelerates. She walks away from me, never taking her eyes off me. She backs into a wall as I stalk towards her. Her eyes darted around the alley franticly for a way to escape alive, she looked like a crazy woman who was flinching to voices only she could hear.

I softly caress the side of her face and tuck a few strains of hair behind her ear. "This wont hurt if you don't struggle." I warn her. I slowly lean in and I bit through her week skin. She gasps in shock and her heart rate ring in my ears as she sends out soft, shocked, whispered screams. I ignore her completely and focus entirely on the blood flowing from her jugular and sliding down my parched throat. I hum my approval and feel slightly disappointed when her blood slowly becomes clotted until it completely stops.

I let go of her and her lifeless body collapses from it's lack of support. I look down at the woman. She was about twenty-four, was pretty and looked nice. If someone could put up with the endless talking, there could have been a relationship. I flinch at the thought and turn to her body. I pick it up gently and with ease and I exit the alley.

I walk for awhile, being sure to avoid any sightings from humans until I reach my destination. The local dog cemetery. I walk in casually with the corpse flung over my shoulder and walked down to the rear. There were many old dog headstones here. Some from seventy years ago. I chose to use those ones. The dog is dead, and majority of the time they have no remains left. Not being bothered to get a shovel, I rip the headstone off, and use it as the replacement for the shovel and start to dig.

Being a vampire, it took me a quarter of the time it would take for a human to do it. After burring the human girl and thankfully finding no dog remains, I leave the gravesite and retreat to the place that I am living - As the local dog cemetery guard.

It was a minute from the cemetery and thankfully nobody bothered the guards at the cemetery. We're all creepy, old scary men who have no lives. I'm no different. I just look young but in fact I'm older then anyone in the world. It's something I'm not very proud of. I mean, why should I be? The longer I've been alive the longer I've been killing for.

I lay back on the tattered and useless bed and find no comfort as I close my eyes. The scared faces of my victims appear before my face, their screams haunting my ears as if they were somehow getting revenge.

I cast my arm over my eyes and protected them from the sun that leaked through some of the clear spots on the window. After awhile, I peer up and looked at the window. The black paint I had carelessly thrown on it had missed multiple spots if the window and lets light stream through but thankfully it's not big enough for a human -Not vampire- to see through.

The window was letting the sunlight slip through, it was slightly irritating me from it's brightness and inconsideration of my wanting to be in darkness caused me to shoot up and walked over to it, grabbed a tub of black paint along the way. I crush my nails into the top and slowly pull it back, the paint getting all over my nails. As I go to pour the paint onto a brush and cover the window properly this time - something grabs my attention.

I see a girl, a normal girl who looked about sixteen, strolling through the cemetery with a bundle of flowers. She caught my attention as she walks to the grave that had a dog buried into not even a week ago. She placed the flowers beside the gravestones and just sits there - staring at the stone.

I briefly remembered the dog that I had buried. It was a small corgi. Franklin if I remember correctly. He was about four years old and had died from eating rat poison along with beatings, someone had given the rat sac to the dog to distract it while they broke into the shed and stole everything. The dog died two days later from the rat sac preventing it's blood from clotting.

Her brown eyes looked lost, hurt and confused - as if they didn't know how to move on. Her delicate brows were arched as if in slight pain. Not physical, but emotional. Her fingers were softly petting the side of the grave as if it were fragile. A tear escapes her eye but she rubs it's away violently, before shooting off the ground and leaving the cemetery.

My eyes travel after her until she leaves the cemetery, turns the corner and is completely out of sight. I felt an inch of pity for the girl who seemed so lost without her dog - her friend and companion. I hadn't felt pity for awhile. Sure the occasional by passer wrecks of it but I haven't felt it naturally myself for many decades.

I stay looking at the direction she went for a few minutes before shaking my head and ignoring all further thoughts of her. I forget my previous task to paint the windows and return to the bed, I just lie there for hours allowing my previous prey to haunt me in my daydreams. I allow their screams to give me a restless solitude.

Hours have passed since dawn had come. Daylight had come and gone and visiting hours had long since finished. The darkness of the room matched my soul. Black as ebony. I gave a sly grin at the thought of it. It was appropriate, it fit. I heard the shuffling of shoes in the cemetery and I groaned. I really didn't need some punk kid coming in thinking he could desecrate my cemetery.

I shrugged, looking at it as someone volunteering to become dinner, even though I knew it wasn't so. I walked out the room and enter the cemetery, listening in on sounds trying to pin point were the intruder was and what he was doing exactly.

I was halted when I heard some sobs. They were feminine sobs and they were gut wrenching. I followed the sounds and was surprised to find the lost brown eyed human I'd seen earlier in the day. I saw her brown hair cascade down, covering her face. But from the dim light of the cemetery I could see the glint of tears falling from her eyes.

I approached with caution, unsure of how to react in this situation. "Hey, You're not allowed here. Vistin' times have been over for hours. They're from dawn until dusk. Sorry, ma'am, but you need to leave."

She jolted upright at hearing my voice and her heart beat quickly from the shock. I could hear the rush of the blood going through her veins, I could feel the extra warmth she was emitting. I walked towards her.

She apologised profoundly and even commented that I shouldn't be here either. I genuinely laughed at her naivety and set her straight. She was shocked that I was the cemetery guard and a brilliant blush painted her cheeks and the smell hit me like a truck.

I snapped.

I had her pinned against a tall headstone within seconds. I was growling and threatening my prey with my white teeth. She was terrified. Her eyes and mine locked. I could see my reflection in hers and I'm sure she could see hers in mine. I looked truly frightening… I really was a heartless monster.

The monster inside me begged for me to rip her throat and sink into her neck, sucking the sweet nectar from her throat - like I have to so many others. I leaned in to kill, when her emotions stopped me. There was apprehension, understanding and forgiveness. Thinking it was the trick of the mind I looked into her eyes and everything I felt I saw in her deep brown, chocolate eyes.

I felt my sanity regain composure and I released her, pushing myself away from her and was ten meters away from her before even I could comprehend it. I avoided her gaze as she stared me down, almost begging me to look at her. I resisted the temptation to drain her dry. I was amazed at myself.

I heard her feets shuffle slowly in the direction towards me. Instantly, I stepped away from the girl. This positively insane girl. The girl who looked at me with acceptance and didn't judge me instantly like all the others had - Correctly so if I may add.

She took another step forward. I took one back. This little game continued until I was backed into my little shack and I was trapped. I was scared of this human girl. The girl who looked at me with such an intend stare that I felt as if I was petrified in my place.

Her smell was intoxication. If it wasn't for my irrational fear of her right now, she'd be another dead corpse that I'd have to bury.

She walked towards me and softly caressed my face, then she tucked some of my hair behind my ear. My eyes widened a fraction from the strong sense of déjà vu I was experiencing… the same movements I did to my victims, my prey. But unlike me, she didn't lean into my throat piercing it with strong teeth and then drain me dry. She did something far more unexpected.

She wrapped her arms around my back and embraced me, burring her face into my collar. I stayed still, in shock, not knowing in the least of what to do. As we stood there for a few moments, I hesitantly brought one arm up and pulled her closer to my chest. Feeling brave, the small girl in my arms snuggles into me deeper, like a child would to her mother after a bad dream.

She cried slightly into my shirt and I couldn't seem to care that she had ruined it. She continued to clutch onto me and cry until she wore herself out and fell asleep. I gently picked her up and carried her back to the grave stone her dog was buried. I wanted to set her on my bed in the shack I lived in - but I knew it was best if she thought this was all a dream.

Daylight broke a few hours after I had returned to my shack. The strong rays of the morning sun hit the girls eyelids and she groaned for having the sun waking her up ruefully. Half asleep, she stumbled to her knees and looked around. Confusion was clear on her features as her eyes searched the cemetery. Soon, after realising that there was no one there, she stood preparing to leave even though disappointment was clear on her face. As she was leaving, she would turn back and look behind her, as if she expected someone to be there. She didn't.

She eventually left to conquer another day as I lay in the bed that should have nestled her the previous night. After that very thought I pushed myself and discarded it from my view. I paced the small shack for hours confused. Mostly incoherent thoughts would cross my mind, making me even more confused. Occasionally I would look outside the almost painted black window and expect to see her, walking towards the headstone that represented her dog. I slapped myself every time I did so and chided myself.

She a human. A sweet, poor defenceless human. And I was a monster. Raised and trained to kill my own kind - to kill the species I once was. To turn the selected and turn them into monsters - like me.

Eventually dusk came and darkness drawled in quickly. I stepped outside of the sack and grabbed the shovel I kept in the shed. I take it to a clear area and begin to dig a new whole for the dog that would be arriving at one point. As soon as I slammed the shovel into the ground, the smell of rich soil hit my nose. It overpowers all the smells around me and I continue to dig, the smell only getting stronger and stronger with each dig.

After awhile, I feel an intense stare on my back. I place the shovel down and turn to find the goddess in all her glory. Her brown hair looked flat and her once brown eyes were red. Her clothes were the same from last night, only more ruffled. She looked like hell.

I quickly ran up to her, taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her - knowing it wouldn't be of any help until her body heat settled into it. She gladly accepted and shivered once it hit her shoulders. She looked up at me knowingly and gave a ruthful smile, a smile I thought looked adorable.

We didn't speak, she just sat there and watched me work around the cemetery doing my every night chores. I was surprised that she wasn't scared of the fact she was hanging around the cemetery at night - with a creepy old man to boot. It made my heart swell how occasionally I would do something 'Not so human' and she would give me that same all knowing smile but not ask anything.

Eventually, dawn came and we departed. She went one way and I went another. I felt sad from parting ways with her but I knew she had a live outside the cemetery and in the day. Even though I didn't and couldn't even remember what it was like to have one. I was envious of her in that single aspect.

And her innocence. That was a keeper.

When people die, they feel a great sense of loss.

Whether it be friends, acquaintance or family it didn't matter, there was still loss. You feel this small tugging inside of your gut, it can bring emotions out, emotions you never knew you had. Sometimes it's sadness, sometimes agony and sometimes even anger.

It's the same with animals.

Animals aren't just friends. They're your companions. They are there for you no matter what. They are loyal and comfort you. You can cry while hugging them for comfort and they don't need to know why because they already do. It's an unspoken bond between an animal and it's master. They can subconsciously communicate. Sometimes we hear it, other times we don't.

Every time there is a funeral at this very cemetery I'm guarding - I remember that. I had a huge respect for animals, since working here. I feel connected to them in some way. Probably because we're both dead - but I must admit I think I'm a little ahead in the race here. Live animals avoid us - they can sense the severe danger we give of. They know we're at the top of the food chain.

This time it was for a puppy. A small, white puppy with red eyes. It was fluffy and looked like a cushion hence the name; Cushy. There were two little kids, a boy and a girl. Their ages ranged from eight to twelve. The older boy held the hand of his little sister who was crying - holding his hand with a death grip and clutching onto a teddy bear with another. The parents were off to the side, waiting for the children to pay their respects before they went.

Soon they left and I walked towards the pups grave. I made the sign of the cross and walked away. Enough said and done until the days end.

The brown eyed beauty came back night after night, never failing. She was quiet and barely spoke. It was nice - different. A peaceful solitude quite unlike the ones where my screaming victims haunt me night after night. Day after day.

She revealed that her name was Bella. I laughed. Not at her, but the meaning of her name. Bella. Beautiful. That she was. That she truly was.

I told her mine in return. "Jasper Whitlock." she smiled and tested it.

The only thing I thought at that moment was how great it sounded to have this holy creature say my ungodly name.

It was un unspoken law not to talk about our lives. She never spoke of anything that happened to her in her everyday life and I never spoke to her of my previous encounters. We left our conversations for trivial things - things that didn't mean anything but still interesting facts to know.

Franklin - her dog - he was named that because she bought him from 'Franklin's Pet Store'. it seemed appropriate. The small Corgi had been in her life her four years before he passed away. She loved him dearly.

That was probably the deepest conversation we ever had.

One night, she came to me crying. She simply wept in my shoulder until morning came. Unfortunately, she was out cold by that point and wouldn't wake for anything. I sighed. I picked her up and carried the weightless girl back to my shack and placed her delicately on the bed I had for appearances.

I hid in the corner, finding comfort in her sent I had now become immune to. It was a beautiful scent. The only one I've smelled and not considered food. She smelled of many herbs and flowers. Mainly freesias.

Hours later and dusk arrived, she awoke with a moan and was completely confused when she looked around.

She was panicked and was starting to hyperventalate until a emerged from the shadows. Her fear was completely gone and was replaced with only trust.

I felt a pang to my gut at her trust. Something she shouldn't have. Not for me - a monster. And I shouldn't feel anything for her - a human.

She left soon afterwards - promising to return the next night. If only she knew there wouldn't be a next time.

I didn't emerge the next night to meet her. Or the next. In fact, not for a week.

I could see her wondering around the cemetery at night - sometimes calling my name, sometimes in silence and others crying.

I hated that the most.

They would come down in small sleeks down her cheeks. She usually sobbed soundlessly. Occasionally a choked sob would be released but they were few and far in between.

The tears of a woman were always my week spot. It looked horrible. A woman should always wear a smile on her face. It makes them look beautiful Mama always said-.

I stopped that thought before it finished. I didn't need to remember her right now. I didn't _want _to. She was dead. I could hardly remember her. I'm sure that she forgot me near the end of her life. She grieved my death. I abandoned her.

So, how does that still make me her son?

The next night Bella came yet again. This time she had tears flowing down her cheeks freely. She screamed my name as if she were in agony.

I chuckled darkly. I remember when she first said my name. I remarked how heavenly it sounded for my name to grace her lips. Now, she said it with tears streaming down her face… pain in her heart.

Her eyes danced around the cemetery frantically looking for me. I looked away, willing myself to ignore her, to forget she existed. I knew before the sentence processed in my brain that I would never forget her. Whoever this goddess was, she had imprinted herself into my motionless heart.

I longed to follow after her as she stumbled through the cemetery looking for me, sometimes entering the shack to see if I had returned. I had abandoned it long ago and had no intention of returning, not while she was there. Not while she trusted this monster. Not while she cared… not while I did also.

She fell and her heart skipped a beat when her arm smashed into a headstone. Her initial shook left and she continued her quest to find me, forgetting that her heart was beating madly.

I wanted my heart to beat for her. I wanted to walk up to her, pull her in my arms and let my soothing heart beat relax her. I knew that I couldn't. I lacked a heartbeat. I lacked the courage to take her in my arms, I lacked the soul to revealed myself to her…

But most of all, I lacked the strength to leave her.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she stopped, her knees collapsing from under her. She cried loudly now, almost wailing. She moaned my name over and over like a sinful prayer. A sin I truly was. A prayer I most certainly wasn't. Her sobs ceased and I felt relief fall from my shoulders.

She stood up tall and looked around. Her eyes stopped in my direction and I felt a tinge of fear that she had spotted me. I flinched when she started approaching me. I stumbled backwards on unsteady fear, hoping she'd stop. She didn't, not until she was halfway towards me.

Her eyes were almost swollen because of her puffy eyes. Her naturally pale skin was now a sickly, unhealthy white. Her blush was gone and was replaced with thin skin that looked remarkably weaker then normal. Her hair was in a disarray and was sticking in almost every direction. Her lips were chapped and somehow still looked appealing to me.

I realised just then how stunning she really was.

Her brown eyes were the colour the bark on the trees, a beautiful part of nature that managed to look beautiful and keep the world alive at the same time. Her pale skin looked soft and milky, almost as if she herself was one of the undead - like me. Her hair looked like wind had flown through it, almost as if it were free.

Her mouth opened and she breathed a single word from her scratchy throat that was my undoing.

"Jasper."

My resolved cracked. Before I knew what was happening I had her in my arms and was squeezing her to me as strongly as I could without hurting her. She clutched onto me after what seemed like forever and wrapped her fingers in my blonde locks. I heard her sobs and felt them wreck through her entire body as I held her. Each second passed and she seemed to only cling to me harder as if slowly believing me to be real.

"Bella." I whispered.

She froze and pulled away from me. Her brown eyes locked with my red ones. Her eyes were wide as if the single word I had uttered was a miracle, as if the word had a thousand meanings. Her heart was beating erratically and I was worried she'd collapse from the beating it gave her.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and softly drew my face towards hers. Before I could react her lips were on mine and I felt my dead heart swell with bliss. I moved my lips with hers and I was shocked that they moved together in perfect sync. It was as if we were a perfect fit. My fingers graced her bare shoulder and she shivered.

We separated so she could breath and I left a trail of feather light kisses on her neck and jaw. Her breathing increased and she wound her fingers in my face. She pulled herself away from me and kissed my jaw. She looked my deep in my eyes and I noticed something that surprised me.

Her eyes didn't look lost anymore. They didn't seem to be confused about what was to happen. She looked serene, accepting.

"I love you, my angel." She whispered.

I decided right then and there that I would never leave her side again.

"I love you too."She shivered as I said those words and I smirked, liking the effect I had on her. I tucked her under my arm and led her towards the entrance.

It was almost morning.

She held my hand and looked me in the eye. I don't know what she was looking for, but she seemed satisfied with what she found. She released my hand - I immediately missed the contact - and she walked away, swaying her hips as she went as if she owned the place.

I chuckled. I own the cemetery. She owned me. I guess that meant she did own the place.

I returned to my shack and I smiled, thinking of that nights events. She was truly beautiful, and she loved me. The devil in disguise. The 'God of War' as many liked to call me. Then, reality slipped into my consciousness like a bag of bricks.

Her _humanity_ hit my in the face like a slap. Her _age_ was a punch in the gut. Her _heartbeat_ was a kick in the shin. The _Volturi_ were a pain in my ass.

I fled.

**Bella POV:**

I grimaced as the man at m side pulled me towards him, clutching me close as if I were a prize and not a fiancée. The ring on my finger was an undersize barbell that chained my to him and no matter how hard I tried to tear it off - I only ended up with bleeding hands.

Tonight was our wedding rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow were supposed to be getting married. The space we booked was glamorous and very high class. It was stylish and even the caterers were dressed well. Everyone looked as if they had just stepped off the runway of Vogue.

I hated it.

I glanced a look at my fiancée, Michael Newton. He wasn't anything spectacular but he was decent enough. He earned his fortune when he went overseas to become a manager for an oil company. I wouldn't be surprised if that was false.

Mike was only ever interested in me because no one could have me. I refused every mans advancers and appeared standoffish. Mike, the persistent jerk he is, refused to join the others and admit defeat. When he asked me out for the thousandth time, I finally agreed, hoping that being non-responsive during the date would put him off.

He only seemed to like me more.

If you think deeply we're a good match. He needs a silent wifey who wont cause any problems and will just stand there and look pretty. I was more than happy to oblige if he understood that I needed someone who gave me space and didn't push my buttons. He respected that.

We didn't love one another, so maybe that's why we've lasted so long.

Of course I couldn't love him. My heart always has and forever will belong to J-. _No! _don't think his name! he only ever brings you pain! He abandoned me! Left me after I had all but poured my heart out to him! Told him how I felt… and he just left. He left a confused sixteen year old behind with a shattered heart. Hard to believe it's been seven years.

I took a swig of my champagne to drown those sorrowful thoughts and decided the drink was the only thing about tonight that I really enjoyed. It was my third glass and I wasn't exactly alcohol tolerant so I wasn't surprised when I started to feel the room spin.

I excused myself from the conversation I was in and went outside to the balcony. There where people there that were business associates of Mike's, so I went down into the garden to avoid them. Rude, I know considering I was the hostess but I really couldn't give a damn.

I found a secluded bench and sat down to have a breather, fanning my face to - I don't really know why, it's just something I do when I feel ill.

I ceased my movements when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I swung my head in it's direction but was meant with nothing. I shook my head berating myself for acting like an idiot when I swear I saw the same thing again, but from the opposite side of the room.

My heart started thumping in my chest as my fear sky rocketed. I wasn't the only thing here.

"Hello?" I called, wanting to mentally slap myself for acting like that girl in a horror movie who you know is going to be dead by the end of the scene.

I cautiously stepped towards the direction I last saw the figure. I didn't see anything. I sighed in relief and turned around. I screamed when I saw a dark figure.

He seemed tall and slightly built but I couldn't make out any defining details about his appearance for he hung in the shadows. I felt exposed as I realised the moonlight was directly upon me and giving the stranger complete view of me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice - much to my chagrin.

The man stayed silent. It might have been the flick of the light or my hallucination but his shoulders seemed to slump in defeat.

The man sighed and I felt a pang at my heart for an unknown reason. I felt my fear intensify. Who was this man?

I heard his deep throaty chuckle and my blood ran cold. My body froze. My joints stiffened.

_Impossible. _

"Forgotten me already?"

_I could never forget you. _

"I mean I know that a humans memory isn't as good as our own but this is just ridiculous."

I definitely drank too much. My mind was fooling me into thinking that this man was the man who's name I vowed to never speak again. I knew that this stranger couldn't be the man I had loved and lost. I hoped he wasn't.

All my hope diminished when he stepped into the moonlight.

He looked the same as he did those seven years ago. His shaggy blonde hair was in a mess that someone looked neat in a peculiar way. His skin was as pale as the mood itself. His physique was in the same build as my young memory had described. His eyes were the deepest of deepest red I had ever laid eyes on.

He was as perfect as I remembered.

"Are you just going to stay silent all night long? It's rude." his voice sounded through the room.

His voice. His melodic, inhumanly beautiful voice. The voice of the man I had fallen in love with. The man who made me feel safe even when my mind screamed he was the most dangerous thing I'd ever see. The man who left me. Made me love him then abandoned me.

The man I am still irrevocably in love with.

He stood not thirty centimetres from me. His cold breath blew over my face and it made me realise that he was here. Standing in front of me. In the flesh.

"Jasper." I croaked.

He gave me his signature smirk - the one he didn't even know existed. "So you do remember me."

I could only nod. My voice barely strong enough to say his name once.

I finally looked at his face more clearly. His face displayed he was seeing an old friend, one he hadn't seen for years. It cut me deep. Did I mean so little to him?

"I see from that pretty rock on your finger your getting married. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked casually.

I glanced at the engagement ring Mike had given me. It was made of white gold and felt a large diamond that sparkled a drew too much attention for my tastes. If only he knew that it was my chains. I tared my eyes away from the ring and looked upon the face of the man I have always loved.

Jasper.

I saw his face clearly for the first time since our reunion. His real face. His face that showed only hidden agony. His heart marred on his forever youthful face.

"Not important." I responded to his question.

He looked at me slightly confused. "If your willing to marry him he has to be important."

"Well, he's not." I insisted.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're here now."

His body froze. I looked into his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see he was completely stunned.

"How does that change things?" he managed to choke out.

I approached him and placed my hand on his cheek, softly caressing his face. He shivered under my touch and grabbed my hand so I wouldn't stop. I leaned up and kissed his cold chin, then his cheek, then his forehead then finally his lips that responded eagerly to mine. I quickly broke the kiss and drew back looking deep into his eyes.

"Because my angel's back."

I could see it in his eyes. His shield shattered as I spoke my words. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, embracing me so lovingly that made me think I was his Goddess rather then lover. He kissed every piece of visible flesh he could reach and each place his lips touch sent chills down my spin.

I drew back and made my way towards the bench I was previously perched on. I looked at the chains on my finger in the form of a ring and smiled. I slowly slid it off and placed it on the bench gently. I mentally said goodbye to the ring and it's owner before turning my attention back to the love of my life.

I grabbed his hand in mine and he led me away into the unknown.

**R&R**


End file.
